priparafandomcom-20200223-history
COOL・STAR
is an arcade exclusive song. Performers Game * Laala Manaka * Nanami Lyrics Sophie/Normal Version Rōmaji= (the STAR C・O・O・L get down) so feelin' Sophy Misete ageru (yes!) Kūruna honki (C・O・O・L・S・T・A・R Kūru Sutā) Itsuwaranaide ikiru Ari no mama de ī no Ren'ai kakugo senzai nōryoku zenkai desu wa Tamatama ja kakushin shinai Shinjitsu no kotae mitsuke Tatta hitotsu no hikari mune ni dakishimeru wa Takamatte Misete ageru (yes!) Kūruna honki Feelin' so feelin' so kanjite so feelin' Feelin' so feelin' so good Saikō no ashita ga warau yo Dare mo no rakuen Sono ue e sono saki he Misete ageru dorīmuna sekai Feelin' so feelin' so kanjite so feelin' Feelin' so feelin' so good Tadoritsuku mirai misete kimi no honki Yume o riaru e hikiyoseru pawā Oshiete ageru wa watashi kūru sutā |-| Kanji= （the STAR C・O・O・L get down） so feelin' そふぃ 見せてあげる　(yes!) クールな本気 （C・O・O・L・S・T・A・R クール・スター） 偽らないで生きる ありのままでいいの 恋愛　覚悟　潜在　能力全開ですわ たまたまじゃ　確信しない 真実の　答え見つけ たった一つの光　胸に抱きしめるわ 高まって 見せてあげる　(yes!) クールな本気 Feelin' so feelin' so 感じて so feelin' Feelin' so feelin' so good 最高の明日が　笑うよ 誰もの　楽園 その上へ　その先へ 見せてあげる　ドリームな世界 Feelin' so feelin' so 感じて so feelin' Feelin' so feelin' so good たどり着く未来　見せて君の本気 夢をリアルへ　引き寄せるパワー 教えてあげるわ　私クール・スター |-| English= (The STAR, C・O・O・L, get down) So feelin’, Sophie Will show you (yes!) Cool earnestness (C・O・O・L・S・T・A・R, cool Star!) Live without pretenses You’re fine as you are Passion, readiness, potential, ability: They’re at full throttle. I don’t believe in random chance Search for the true answer The single light I hold in my heart Is spreading out I will show you (yes!) Cool earnestness Feelin’ so, feeling so, feelin’ so, feelin’ Feelin’ so, feelin’ so good The best tomorrow is smiling Everyone’s paradise And on top of what we’ve already said I will show you a dream world Feelin’ so, feeling so, feelin’ so, feelin’ Feelin’ so, feelin’ so good Struggling into the future, showing your cool earnestness I’ll show you the power To bring forth real dreams, I, the cool star Cosmo Version Rōmaji= (the STAR C・O・O・L get down) so feelin' Cosmo Misete ageru (yes!) Kūruna honki (C・O・O・L・S・T・A・R Kūru Sutā) Itsuwaranaide ikiru Ari no mama de ī no Ren'ai kakugo senzai nōryoku zenkai desu wa Tamatama ja kakushin shinai Shinjitsu no kotae mitsuke Tatta hitotsu no hikari mune ni dakishimeru wa Takamatte Misete ageru (yes!) Kūruna honki Feelin' so feelin' so kanjite so feelin' Feelin' so feelin' so good Saikō no ashita ga warau yo Dare mo no rakuen Sono ue e sono saki he Misete ageru dorīmuna sekai Feelin' so feelin' so kanjite so feelin' Feelin' so feelin' so good Tadoritsuku mirai misete kimi no honki Yume o riaru e hikiyoseru pawā Oshiete ageru wa watashi kūru sutā |-| Kanji= （the STAR C・O・O・L get down） so feelin' コスモ 見せてあげる　(yes!) クールな本気 （C・O・O・L・S・T・A・R クール・スター） 偽らないで生きる ありのままでいいの 恋愛　覚悟　潜在　能力全開ですわ たまたまじゃ　確信しない 真実の　答え見つけ たった一つの光　胸に抱きしめるわ 高まって 見せてあげる　(yes!) クールな本気 Feelin' so feelin' so 感じて so feelin' Feelin' so feelin' so good 最高の明日が　笑うよ 誰もの　楽園 その上へ　その先へ 見せてあげる　ドリームな世界 Feelin' so feelin' so 感じて so feelin' Feelin' so feelin' so good たどり着く未来　見せて君の本気 夢をリアルへ　引き寄せるパワー 教えてあげるわ　私クール・スター |-| English= (The STAR, C・O・O・L, get down) So feelin’, Cosmo Will show you (yes!) Cool earnestness (C・O・O・L・S・T・A・R, cool Star!) Live without pretenses You’re fine as you are Passion, readiness, potential, ability: They’re at full throttle. I don’t believe in random chance Search for the true answer The single light I hold in my heart Is spreading out I will show you (yes!) Cool earnestness Feelin’ so, feeling so, feelin’ so, feelin’ Feelin’ so, feelin’ so good The best tomorrow is smiling Everyone’s paradise And on top of what we’ve already said I will show you a dream world Feelin’ so, feeling so, feelin’ so, feelin’ Feelin’ so, feelin’ so good Struggling into the future, showing your cool earnestness I’ll show you the power To bring forth real dreams, I, the cool star Gallery Video クール・スター Mix edit.|Sophy and Cosmo mix PriPara - クール・スター|Sophy Version Category:Gameplay Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Songs sung by Sophie Category:Songs sung by Mirei Category:Songs sung by Laala